criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Geass
Giorgio Castro dos Santos Silva (appearing as Geass) appeared as a quasi-suspect in One Shot, One Kill (Case #3 of the World Edition). He also was the killer of murderer and former panetteria owner Agostine Telesca in For Whom the Bell Tolls (Case #4 of the World Edition). Finally, he was slain in Under the Rocks (Case #5 of the World Edition). Profile Geass' identity at first remained an enigma, as his face was always concealed underneath an iron mask, although his ice blue eyes and his black hair was still visible. Geass usually wore a pitch black-ice blue hoodie with the anarchy's logo patched to his right pocket, the back of his hoodie and his right shoulder. He also wore a pair of black trousers with chain accesories. In addition, he also wore a black leather belt with an ice blue anarchist logo and a sapphire ring on his right middle finger. It is also known that he was the brother of Helena Castro and son of Ruben Castro. Role in Case(s) One Shot, One Kill Having been the leader of the anarchy, Geass appeared as the largest threat to Europe. Geass was at the top of the World Police Agency. Geass was first confronted after the team talked to Anya Galerkin. Geass made a surprise entrance after he emerged from a puff of smoke in the middle of WPAA's headquarters. Without hesitation, Bourne stepped forward to confront him, in an intense eye-to-eye conversation. Geass tried to avoid all of Bourne's questions by sets of sly deceivement. Just before Bourne had reached his limit, Geass disappeared in a puff of smoke while whispering 'Rome' in an echoing motion. Bourne then calmed down and ordered the player and Max to book a flight to Rome while he backs down in distress. For Whom the Bell Tolls Agostine Telesca was mysteriously shot point blank in the head during her trial for killing Cardinal Victorio Grimaldi. The shooter was revealed to be Geass, seen without a mask for the first time. He thanked the corpse of Agostine, thanking her for the murder of the cardinal. The team, shocked at the shooting of a murderer, decided to call Geass and talk to him about his doings via phone. He told that for the purposes of the anarchy, the cardinal had to be dead. However, Geass refused to reveal these ulterior motives. He took advantage of Agostine Telesca's hate for Pope David and dressed up as a fellow cardinal, telling Cardinal Grimaldi that the pope had allowed them to wear his robe and outfit for a while. Knowing the cardinal's lust for having the title of the pope, the cardinal changed into the outfit given to him. Unbenowst to the cardinal, a mini GPS tracker was placed on the outfit, opening the door for Geass's accomplice to go to the cathedral and slay him. After a long day's worth of investigating and working on foiling the plots of the anarchy, Ricky found a mysterious missed call on his phone involving Geass, prompting the team to interrogate the officer. The call told that a member of the anarchy was rather jealous of Geass and hated his rule of the anarchy. In a shocking twist of events, this mysterious caller said that they brutally murdered Geass and that they just wanted to let the World Police Agency know. Luckily, analysis from Mako Speltz proved that the caller made their call from a telephone booth in Oporto, Portugal. The team then flew there, only to see Geass's body on a beach, bloodying the rocks. Murder Details Killer and Motives Navigation Category:Characters in the World Edition Category:Quasi-Suspects in the World Edition Category:Victims in the World Edition